Um Príncipe Irritante
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Neji Hyuuga era insuportável, eu odiava suas pretensões, seu sorriso e sua genialidade, pois ele sempre me vencia. Dessa última vez a derrota teve um preço. NejiTenten


**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs:** one-shot feita para o desafio da comunidade do casal Neji e Tenten, onde os participantes deveriam escolher um local e montar seus escritos com um certo limite de palavras. Como eu só soube do desafio em cima da hora, o ambiente que me sobrou – e o que me agradava ao menos um pouco – foi o castelo, por isso essa trama corriqueira.

_-_

_Apenas as frustrações de um espírito feminino por demais orgulhoso - um coração apaixonado._

-

**Um Príncipe Irritante.**

**-**

Em nenhum momento imaginei que fosse mesmo estar subindo os degraus do salão de festas do castelo Hyuuga por vontade própria, toda embelezada, para dançar com aquele príncipe imbecil. Ele fora abençoado pelos anjos com uma beleza avassaladora, mas era também o mais arrogante e ordinário dos homens.

Em nosso último encontro, ele tivera a ousadia de exigir minha presença em seu castelo. Imediatamente recusei seu convite astuto, mas Neji sabia ser persuasivo quando bem lhe convinha. E nós fizemos mais uma aposta à beira do lago, como sempre fazíamos quando um queria importunar o outro. Ele me venceu na partida de xadrez, é claro. Mas, diabos, como vencer um gênio?

Eu detestava Neji e seu sorriso sacana depois de ter me derrotado e odiava ainda mais quando seu queixo aristocrático se erguia, evidenciando o quão cretino e soberbo ele podia ser.

Eu mal podia acreditar que aquelas jovens damas da corte derretiam-se de paixão por ele – todas elas manipuláveis como um cabriolé puxado por mulas. Neji era lindo como um demônio, com voz de arcanjo e um corpo cuidadosamente talhado pelos deuses.

Para ele era simplesmente muito fácil fazer com que uma donzela lhe caísse aos pés, eu já presenciara o seu poder arrebatador em certas vezes. Neji era fatal e isso eu não podia negar, mas bastava descolar seus lábios formosos e abrir a boca para que todo o seu encanto se estilhaçasse com aquelas suas falas sabidas que subjugavam a competência alheia.

Mas aquelas mulheres, tão burras quanto uma porta, gracejavam para o príncipe feito gazelas desmioladas, incapazes de perceber o aborrecimento incrustado nos olhos dele. Tudo o que elas queriam era estar sempre presentes em cada baile festejado no castelo Hyuuga.

Meu pai era um grande amigo do rei desde de antes de meu nascimento, eu jamais compreenderia de onde surgira essa amizade. Para minha desgraça, a camaradagem entre eles implicava em constantes comparecimentos a incontáveis festejos no castelo. Quando eu era apenas uma criança desarmada, minhas aias vestiam-me feito uma boneca aparvalhada e meu pai nos obrigava – toda a nossa família - a visitar os nobres Hyuugas em eventos ao ar livre ou durante a temporada daqueles saraus estúpidos.

Eu encarei Neji através de olhos aborrecidos desde a primeira vez que botei meus pés naquele castelo abissal, tudo porque nunca gostei da sua pose prepotente, desfilando com seus ombros largos entre os convidados, dançando com as filhas dos nobres adjacentes e sumindo quando tudo se tornava insuportável demais. Ele fora um principezinho arrogante desde os oito anos de idade.

Quando completei meus dezoito anos, bati os pés e impliquei com meu pai. Ele não poderia me obrigar a ir à festas pelo resto de minha vida. Para minha sorte, meu pai não era exatamente como os radicais severos de nossa época, pois certamente eu levaria umas boas bofetadas caso ele fosse. Na realidade, ele era muito dócil e fácil de lidar se soubessem usar as palavras certas.

Meu pedido era muito simples, porém, e fiquei imensamente contente ao saber que estaria isenta dessa obrigação. Minha irmã acreditava verdadeiramente que eu era louca, que eu havia sido possuída por demônios. Para ela, não havia castigo mais desumano do que ser impossibilitada de comparecer ao castelo e ter a chance de ser cortejada pelo príncipe. Pobre alma.

Mas eu continuei encontrando aquele rapaz mimado no lugar mais inusitado de todos: o _meu lugar_. Eu tinha o costume de nadar no riacho que eu mesma havia descoberto durante minhas cavalgadas matutinas, escondido em uma clareira da floresta real. Fiquei impressionada com a visão cristalina à minha frente.

Daí por diante, quando o calor tornava-se intolerável, eu me livrava do peso insuportável de minhas vestes e ia nadar no _meu riacho_. Meu passatempo predileto, sem dúvida alguma.

Numa tarde queimante dessas, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver um belo e enorme garanhão baio atrelado à árvore que eu usava para amarrar as rédeas de minha égua. Aquele garanhão era um animal pertencente a um nobre, disso eu tinha absoluta certeza - sua pelagem era muito lustrosa e bem penteada.

Desmontei de minha linda égua, Margaret, e caminhei até o garanhão. Era um bom menino, acariciei suas costas enquanto meus olhos procuravam por seu dono. Não havia ninguém por ali, apenas o animal, algumas peças de roupas e um par de botas.

Foi então que escutei o ruído borbulhante da água do riacho. Neji emergia das águas e caminhava em minha direção completamente nu, a água escorrendo por sua pele.

- Pelos céus! – eu gritei na ocasião, virando-me de costas para ele. – Quanta indecência.

Escutei o barulho suave do tecido atritando-se com sua pele leitenta enquanto ele vestia as roupas. De repente, fiquei raivosa com sua presença inesperada, ele não era nenhum um pouco bem-vindo aqui, o único lugar onde eu estava livre de presenças humanas indesejadas. Virei-me de volta, ele já estava com as botas e as calças, mas seu peito marmóreo continuava desnudo. Oh, mas que inferno mais escaldante, não pude evitar corar ao vislumbrá-lo.

- Afinal, majestade – comecei, pousando as mãos sobre a cintura, meu timbre pouco gentil. Neji olhou-me com seus olhos efusivos que faziam queimar - ele odiava quando eu o chamava formalmente porque reconhecia a ironia em meu tom. Eu o ignorei. – O que é que faz aqui em meu riacho?

Ele enfiou os braços pela camisa de linho branco, passando a mão na nuca para desprender os cabelos.

- Seu riacho? – disse ele, suspendo uma sobrancelha. – Você sabe que está pisando em terreno real, certo?

Neji sorriu seu sorriso pequeno que empreendia malícia nos cantos da boca, o que ele mostrava quando sabia que seria vitorioso sobre mim.

Meu sangue fervilhou, fazendo-me trincar os dentes.

- Ora, que grande disparate – grasnei para ele. – Terreno real ou não, este riacho é meu.

O sorrisinho matreiro não sumiu do canto dos seus lábios.

- Espero que tenha sido ensinada a partilhar seus pertences – assinalou ele, desaforado. Desamarrou as rédeas do garanhão e montou. E, olhando-me lá de cima, completou: - Porque estarei aqui todos os dias.

Ele saiu galopando, glorioso, deixando-me finalmente sozinha com uma raiva imensurável. Tive vontade gritar impropérios e esmurrá-lo até arrancar aquele sorriso de seu rosto.

A partir desse dia, Neji vinha todos os dias me importunar, nadando despido porque sabia que eu não suportava olhar para sua nudez sem corar. Tivemos encontros tempestuosos, vezes ou outras eu conseguia tirá-lo do sério também.

Na última tarde de sol em que nos vimos ele trouxera um tabuleiro de xadrez, e nós jogamos sentados na grama circundante do riacho. Neji não acreditava na possibilidade de que eu pudesse ser uma oponente a sua altura, apesar de admitir meu traquejo e desenvoltura, tanto para literatura quanto para jogatinas.

Ele era superior, no entanto, e eu fui lastimavelmente vencida. Acredito que esse tenha sido o seu plano desde o princípio, pois dessa vez nós concordamos que haveria uma conseqüência para o perdedor. Eu teria de arcar com ela já que fora eu a perdedora do dia. Neji, eu não desconfiei naquele dia, já estava com tudo planejado, é claro.

Por essa razão, agora eu estava aqui, de volta ao castelo, tudo porque havia perdido a maldita partida de xadrez. E Neji sequer acreditava que eu poderia mesmo jogar tão bem quanto ele, ficara completamente perplexo quando eu tomei seu cavalo preferido – o que certamente não fora o suficiente para o ganho da partida. Ele havia estimado seu próprio presente de aniversário caso fosse o vencedor e, como ele incontestavelmente fora, eu devia cumprir com minha promessa e presenteá-lo durante a festança, tendo de comparecer ao castelo depois de anos ausente.

Senti como se estivesse sendo devorada por olhos, como se todos questionassem minha presença. As damas bufonas não disfarçavam o deboche estampado em suas caras rebocadas de pintura. Elas certamente se lembravam da Tenten, a companheira dançante do príncipe de algum tempo atrás.

Minhas mãos tremelicaram de fúria. Como pude ser tão burra, caindo lábia daquele malandro? O cafajeste soube me provocar, induzindo-me ao jogo, que ele sabia de antemão quem seria o derrotado.

- Está mais bela do qualquer outra dama essa noite. – Reconheci o timbre zombeteiro do Hyuuga atrás de mim. – E por isso terá de dançar comigo, senhorita.

Virei-me para ele, desconhecendo o estranho fulgor de seus olhos. Neji estava impecavelmente belo, como um príncipe devia ser.

- Como todo o prazer, majestade – Eu lhe fiz uma breve reverência e depois lhe ofereci a mão, que ele aceitou e, para minha grande surpresa e constrangimento, beijou, sorrindo daquela maneira detestável sobre minha pele. Eu me arrepiei e corei, condenando-me por sempre sentir essas vibrações, que moças babacas sentem, quando ele estava perto de mim.

- Saiba, majestade, que só estou aqui para ressaltar que não sou uma má perdedora – contei a ele, controlando meu tom de voz para que não perdesse o controle e tudo o que tentasse pronunciar saísse aos gritos. Ele sorriu, a marotagem estampada em sua expressão, como se desacreditando de minhas palavras. Deus, que criatura desprezível era esse Hyuuga.

Neji me conduziu até o meio do salão, onde a valsa já havia se dado início, e meu puxou de encontro ao seu peito com a força de quem está punindo alguém, a mão apertando minha cintura sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a dançar ou meus pés não resistirão dessa vez – ele caçoou, quando já havíamos começado a valsar por entre os outros casais.

Essa não era nossa primeira dança, uma vez que a primeira havia sido quando éramos crianças inúteis - eu sempre pisava em seus pés de propósito. Dessa vez me comportei, incapaz até mesmo de respirar com nossos corpos tão colados.

Fiquei entorpecida em meio ao salão, sem saber se estava estonteada com os rodopios ou com a quentura dos olhos nacarados cravados nos meus. Neji estava intenso, seus orbes de opala com um brilho diferente do usual.

Quando a dança acabou, ele me arrastou para uma das varandas, antes mesmo que os aplausos tivessem cessado, fechando as portas de vidro atrás de suas costas. Se aproximou de mim e, pela segunda vez, puxou-me para ele, com mais suavidade dessa vez. Meu coração perdeu o ritmo no mesmo instante.

- Agora, minha cara, reclamarei o meu presente – disse Neji, subindo a mão de minhas costas para a nuca.

Puxou-me para si e seus lábios tocaram os meus suavemente. Me surpreendi com a maciez deles, movendo-se morosamente, primeiro com leveza e depois quase com agressividade, roubando-me todo o fôlego.

Impossibilitada de resistir ao seu charme, levei minhas mãos tremulas ao seu peito, meus dedos apertando o tecido de suas vestes. Ele me encostou à parede, uma das mãos segurando meu rosto. Eu achei que fosse morrer em seus braços.

A brisa fresca da noite de primavera persistia em nos soprar, quando dei por mim, estava completamente agarrada a ele, com a respiração descompassada. Neji deslocou os lábios para o canto de minha boca e depois para a bochecha, chegando aos meus ouvidos.

- Você é mais dócil do que pensei, Tenten. Uma fera facilmente domável – sussurrou ele, a mão enfiada em meus cabelos, causando-me arrepios involuntários sobre a pele.

Tive uma vontade absurda de estapeá-lo pelo atrevimento de sua língua, mas essa vontade morreu em meus lábios junto com todas as palavras incivis que pretendia soltar, quando Neji voltou a me beijar.

E se eu soubesse que o príncipe tinha um beijo tão avassalador, teria perdido outras partidas de xadrez para ele.

_The End_

-

**N/A:** estória escrita de última hora, a one-shot mais rápida que eu já escrevi. Não sei o tempo exato, mas foi menos do que uma hora, perdoem os erros. Desculpem esse Neji meio fora de personalidade, era preciso para eu tirar os fragmentos de idéia da minha cabeça – com muita urgência por que eu estava em cima do prazo de entrega – e poder montar esta one-shot. E Sarau é o nome que davam àquelas festanças francesas e inglesas no século XV.

**Obs² :** ódio mortal deste site defeituoso.

Vamp


End file.
